Not a movie anymore
by ShortcakeWithIcing
Summary: The 3 teens that play Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura become the mission to change the life of their character in the Naruto world.What will happen? Can they find out Itachi's secret before it's to late? And what about these dreams all 3 are having? Rated T to be safe, sasusaku with many side pairings!
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes, I know I should be updating my other story's! I will always update in a row. So, here you are!**_

_**Enjoy! (I do not own)**_

**Naruto series set  
July 14 9:12 am**

_Act 2_  
_Upon the formation of Team 7, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were forced to mingle.__Sasuke tried to avoid both of them, but he kept getting drawn into Sakura and Naruto's antics.__  
__Accordingly, Kakashi gave them a bell test, the three of them being tasked with taking the two bells he kept on his person. Sasuke tried to take a bell by himself, ignoring his team-mates in the process, failing regardless of having a better success rate.  
Regrouping with his team, they all realized that the true goal of the test was to learn to place teamwork above the single-handed completion of the mission, and, in doing so, were allowed to pass._

"Does everybody know what to do? Kids, do you guy get it?" The directer asked. The three 12 year old's looked up and nodded. "Okay then, everybody on their positions! Cut 52 Act 2, go!"  
The two boy's and the girl started walking towards each other out of 3 different directions. The blond boy and the pink haired girl looking really tired, almost as if they were sleep walking. The raven haired boy however looked fine. "Morning..." The girl mumbled.  
At that second a explosion went off on the set. White light surrounded the shocked kids, then they disappeared. Quickly the people that stood all around the set rushed over to where the explosion was, just to see that the kids were gone but that nothing else was damaged...

**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere **

**"**Hello children." A kind voice greeted the confused 12 year old's.  
All 3 turned around surprised, although some showed it more as others (others being Sasuke). In front of them stood a woman with long silver hair and cream colored eyes.  
"Sasuke, Naruto,Sakura, all of you must be confused by what is going on." She said.  
"Believe it! What is going on here?" Naruto asked.  
"She was about to get to that idiot." Sakura said and then hit Naruto over the head which was quickly followed by an 'Och'.

"Well, the movie all of you are playing out is the real life of other people. The life of these people doesn't end well, no happy ending like in the movie. They all end up dying. First Naruto and Sasuke at the same time after the final fight and then Sakura well trying tho bring them back to life with a special jutsu. Now I want the 3 of you to live their life again, but this time make them have a happy ending. You have all read the whole movie script, right?" The woman asked.

Sakura and Naruto groaned well Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
"I take that as a yes." The woman giggled." Well, then you will have the great possibility to change it! The real script, the one that you read, will always be in you eye sight. there will be things high lighted. Those things are things that have to be changed or can't be changed. Everyone of you has their own personal script and invisible helper. Now have fun with your very own adventure! You will be sent to the time of the team piking!" The woman called and then vanished. Then the world started to spin and everything went dark.

** In Konoha, Hokage tower  
July 15 9:29 am**

"Hokage-sama." A familiar voice greeted the old man.  
"Hello Lucia. How did it go?" The Hokage asked.  
"Great, they are here now. Should be sitting in the academy right now. I should go now, Kakashi will be here any second." Lucia said and then with a quiet puff disappeared.

**A little later, on a roof top****  
**

"OK...Let's begin with some introductions." Team seven's new sensei Kakashi said.  
"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked.  
"How about... Your likes, dislikes...Dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that." He answered.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura shared a look. They knew what they would ask for his information first if this were the movie, but they already changed a few things today so why not this too?

"Hey hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?!" Naruto started.  
"Yeah.. You look suspicious.." Sakura continued.  
Until now everything was following the script.

"My name is-" Kakashi was cut of by Sakura.  
"I forgot please don't just say something like this:"I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…" BECAUSE, like that we would just find out your name." Sakura explained.

Kakashi's eyes grew wide behind his mask. How did the girl know what he was about to say? He sighed, seems like he would have to tell them something, or not.  
"Well I can't tell you anything about my personal life because it is nonexistent, I have to go on missions all the time." Kakashi lied smoothly."Now it's your turn, from the right."

"So...we still only learned his name? Plan A on mission find out more about Kakashi, fail." Sakura mumbled so only her teammates could hear her.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like Cup Ramen!What I like even more is the restaurant Ramen Iruka sensei buys me. What I dislike is waiting 3 minutes for the cup ramen to cook."

At that point Kakashi sweat dropped asking himself if Naruto thinks about any thing besides ramen.

"My dream," Naruto paused for a second before continuing "is to surpass the Hokage! And then have all people in this village acknowledge my existence!"

Kakashi sweat dropped. _I see..._He thought before saying "Next"

"Don't put to much drama into it Sasuke. Even though we know that Itachi is innocent your performance has to be believable." Sakura whispered to him.

For a moment he thought about what he would say, without to much drama. Then started introducing himself,"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. I will make it this 'dream' reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."

_I thought so.._Kakashi thought, narrowing his eyes a little.  
"OK..And last, the girl." He said.

_No way I'm going to let this part like in the script! _Sakura thought.  
"I'm Haruno Sakura, the thing I like is...Um, a little embarrassing but I like singing. Umm... My dream for the future..? To be able to help, protect and be there for the people close to me. I also want to become a good medical-nin. The thing I dislike is.. the person I dislike is a certain man that took away someone important to me. My hobby is being together with friends and playing pranks (BIG PAUSE) on Naruto and Sasuke." She finished.

This caused Kakashi to sweat drop and be relived at the same time.  
_Good that she is not to girly... _He thought.  
"OK! That's enough of that. We will start our duties tomorrow." Kakashi said.

Sakura looked around and Naruto whistled well Sasuke coughed.  
Kakashi looked at them weirdly, expecting them to be exited.  
"What are we gonna do? Not some kind of test right?" Sakura asked.

"We are going to do survival training." Kakashi said, not answering her question. "I'm you opponent, but this isn't normal training."  
Kakashi started to laugh quietly to himself.

"Sensei, what's so funny?" Sakura asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Well...It's just that..When I tell you this, you guys are defiantly going to freak out."

"Try us." Sasuke challenged, shocking all of them.

"OK then here's the thing: Of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen as Genin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%." Kakashi said, expecting the outburst any moment now, but it didn't come.

Kakashi coughed before continuing "Anyway, tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring you Shinobi tools. Oh, and skip breakfast, you'll throw up. We will meet at 5 am on the training grounds, and don't be late!"  
Then Kakashi disappeared.

"Sasuke, great job with the acting. I know that your parents didn't die in your other life and it is hard to act like they did but you are great at acting like it!" Sakura said.

Sasuke shrugged. "It isn't that hard because I have the memories from his childhood, but also mine. Anyway, we all meet tonight a 7 on the training grounds. We will stay there overnight. Sakura, bring snacks and breakfast. Naruto you bring sleeping bags for everyone. I will bring all the gear I find in the Uchiha compound over."

Sakura and Naruto nodded. "Let's show this man what we are made of!" Sakura said before they all went their separate ways.

_**Done with chapter 1! If you have any questions review them and I will answer them.  
Thanks for reading an please tell me if you liked it!**_

_**See you in the next chapter,  
Shortcake**_


	2. Filler

_**Hey. I'm back again.**_

_**This is just a filler chapter...It's about how the actors acts like Sasuke,Sakura and Naruto.**_

_**I don't own!**_

This means it is a side note written from _Sasuke,_**Naruto** or _Sakura_!

_**okay, my laptop is really messing up the way that the words look like, so basically everything that is written between a bracket () is written! Sorry when it looks really messed up!**_

_**Filler/Extra chapter 1**_

**Steps:**

**1 Observe**: Read and watch_ (the script and manga)_ Sasuke and note what he does, and when he does things (so basically how he reacts to things).

**2 Personality**:Sasuke is calm, cold, indifferent, a bit sarcastic and somewhat arrogant/narcissistic, Sasuke has both superiority and inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes that they are _(it isn't as bad in the first act's but it gets worse and worse)_

**3 ************Intelligence:** Sasuke is smart, and he knows it. He shows people that he is smarter than them _(this also includes insults like idiot/stupid)_. Sasuke is hailed as a genius, even by the battle-adept Uchiha clan's standards, excelling at all that he does and finding little difficulty in more challenging tasks. He can learn everything easily, and be the top on his class.

**4 ****************Attitude: **He doesn't give anyone the time of day, not a best friend, or a girl friend. They are so much below him in skill and knowledge, he acts like he hates them. Sasuke rarely talks, but when he does, he keeps it brief and to the point.

**5 ****************Hobbies:** Sasuke's hobbies are training and taking walks.************** _  
_**

**6 ********************Depend on yourself: **He does/has/wants to do almost everything by himself without help.

**7 Talking **_(tips for self)_**:** Speak clearly to look confident and make pauses between sentences, for more effect. You must not look uncertain when you speak, just say what you mean and mean what you say. Don't stop in the middle or start fading your voice. Confidence shows that whatever you are talking you mean it.

**8 Personality 2:** Sasuke acts like a leader, therefore he is treated as such. He does not take orders and almost always ignores them. Sasuke's able to form a team from specific ninja after scouting them out and quickly command their respect and cooperation. Furthermore, he can effectively instruct his team to engage an enemy. (this may first be in later acts, but he still got this leader thing in team seven, he is somehow the team leader together with Naruto)

**9 ****Focus & Concentrate:** Sasuke keeps an eye on his objective and doesn't allow himself to be distracted.

**10 Courage:** (_If someone challenges you to a fight, FIGHT THEM!)_ Sasuke is no chicken, he has this urge to prove himself.

**13 Personality 3** _(tips/notes to self)_: Make sure if you have a girl/boy admiring you _(in this case it is going to be acted out by Hanna as __Sakura) _ to just ignore their advances and keep your cool.  
Sasuke is very caring, but never in a blubbery way. Stand up for your friends while showing little emotion.  
You must ignore the people that are trying to get close with you.

**22 Learn & Master Swordsmanship ** Sasuke is an expert swordsman. Sasuke's lethal swordsmanship is shown to very versatile, possessing powerful strikes with equally impressive speed and precision behind them.

**23 Food: **Sasuke is often seen 'eating healthy.' Sasuke's favorite food are Rice Balls, Skip-jack Tuna and Tomatoes, while his least favorites are Soybeans and anything sweet.

**25 Specialty: **Perfect the famous 'Death Glare'.

_Tips (self made)_

_Sasuke isn't creepy. If someone talks to you, respond in may be quiet, but he isn't boring. He's used to being the center of attention no matter who his company everywhere alone, and slip away when people aren't looking (gonna have to practice that).Be mysterious and sarcastic as it is a sure way to throw off a lot of your best to copy his behavior (of course, it's my job). Practice your stance and facial is a proficient strategist and during fights he easily observes his opponents and accurately sees through their abilities while remaining Ambidextrous, as Sasuke uses both his arms and legs well in a fight (though he leads with his right, he uses his Chidori with his left.)_

**Steps:**

**1 ****************Claim to not understand the simplest of concepts. Barely pass school and sleep during most of your classes-especially the hard ones-if need be. Sneak out of class if you get the urge and guts to.** (that wont be hard :))

**2 ****Wail hard, be stiff-necked and hyperactive to the point people gets all irritated; get gawky, grin a lot and never let a failure stop you from going forward.**

**3 Begin an insane rivalry with the most stuck-up, popular person you know (Jack a.k.a. Sasuke!). Constantly try to steal his spotlight no matter what kind of danger you put yourself into (heh, I already do it all the time...)  
**

**4 ****Say**** shy and quiet people are "weird" but still be kind to them.(oh, so Juliet/Hinata is shy?! I didn't know!)**

**********************************5 Eat ramen for practically every different flavors so you don't get sick of it.**

**************************************6 Say you understand everyone's pain, but never explain to anyone how or why. If someone rebels against you, try beating some sense into him. If that doesn't work, promise everyone that you will save them. (That's my job!)**

**7** **Act like you had a rough childhood. Act like it was hard to make friends.(To be honest I did have a bad childhood)**

**************************************************8 Act like you can beat anyone if you put your mind to it.**

******************************************************9 Say "Believe it!" every now and then. But don't over do it or people will find you unbearable and shun you.(I already can do that, believe it!)**

******************************************************************10 Be crazily determined in all of your pursuits. Trying and then failing is never a setback. If you fail, just try again, or you really won't resemble Naruto at all! (I can do it!)**

**11 Try to be better than everyone to become very strong "Surpass all that came before you."**

**12 Work**** hard- To back up your mouth, train your fitness and get it high as the days pass. So when you are told to prove, you will have no hesitation. This can be done by doing intense training. If you can't do that, then motivate yourself by thinking of your rival.**

**************************************************************************Tips (self made):  
**

**1 Don't listen to the negative comments of others. Naruto never let that stop him-I shouldn't either!**

**2 To get the most extreme feel of Naruto's character, wear orange clothes with a touch of blue or black.**

**3 Try to act as natural as possible. **

**************************************************************************Warnings (from director):**

Naruto doesn't have parents so he can be bad all he really hates vegetables, but you probably shouldn't avoid eating them or you could get unhealthy. Eating ramen and nothing else isn't really a good idea, but still be sure to eat allot of ramen. Because well we are filming you will have plenty of ramen eating scenes!

**Steps**

**1 ****************Find a way to become strong in your own way, in whichever way interests you, Sakura's way happened to be dealing with wounds. Get a teacher like Tsunade to teach you better or learn with books alone.** _(practice with Amy/Tsunade was fun!)_

**2** **Act somewhat shallow at first, judging people from their appearances. **_(At first meaning Act 1,2,3 and 4)_

**3** **Often say "Cha!" or "Shannaro!" you could also say "Hell yeah!" whenever you feel spunky or when someone asks you a question, like "Did you enjoy the pizza yesterday?" Develop it as a speech trait. **_(the problem is that they left that part out of the script...)_

**4** **Become very strong mostly because you're tired of being left in the dust by your stronger teammates. **_(It's so unfair that they have so many fighting scenes, mine come in the, like, 4 movie!)_

******************************5 If something annoys you make a gesture as if you are punching it.** _(I'm gonna have fun punching Luke a.k.a. Naruto) _

**********************************6 Act preppy, and keep your grades up. Be extremely happy.************************************************Have a split personality, and don't speak your mind if what you want to say is too forward or aggressive**_.__(That's doable)_

**************************************7 Shout when you're really annoyed, but do it at an appropriate time with people who won't tattle on you and out of earshot of particularly strict teachers. Glare at people or pout when you feel sad or angry.** _(That is also doable) _

**8** **********************************************************Try to find a Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sasuke and Naruto in your life!** _(easy! the actors of them!)_

**9 ****Get involved with medical things. Carry around a medical ninja pack!** _(I have to get use to the weight for the movie)_

_Tips (self made):_

_-Be respectful to your teachers and those older than you._

_-Have a nice, sweet attitude, and be very caring towards your friends and your feelings when someone asks you things like, "What's wrong?"._

_**That's the filler, hope it wasn't to bad!**__  
_

_**I'll try to update as soon as possibly make-able!**_

_**Shortcake**_


End file.
